My Kingdom Keepers Insider Fan Fiction Entries
by KingdomKeeper1121
Summary: Just a multi-chap of all of my fanfiction entries for KKI
1. First Crossover

**Okay, so here it is. A multi-chap of my KKI entries! Some are pretty short and bad, but hey, who cares?!**

**In Book I, we experienced crossing over for the first time from Finn's perspective, but what was the first cross over like for each of the other Keepers? Write a scene about your favorite Keeper's first cross over.**

**First Crossover**.

"Night, mom!" Willa called as she bounded up the stairs to her room.

"Night, sweetie!" Her mom called back.

Once Willa had gotten ready for bed, she climbed into her bed and started to read one if her favorite books of all time, The Hunger Games. She finally fell asleep, and when she woke up next, she found herself lying on Main Street U.S.A in Disney's Magic Kingdom.

"Huh," She said to herself, "so I guess that was what that old guy was talking about. Strange."

"It is, isn't it?" Said a voice-a girl's-from behind Willa.

"Huh?" She said turning.

"Hi, I'm Charlene. I think we've met once or twice."

"Oh, hi. I'm Isabel. But you can call me Willa."

"Willa, huh?" Charlene said. "That's cool. But, if you don't mind me asking, why do you go by Willa and not Isabel?"

"Well, that's simple. I think my name is too common. It's always "Isabel" or

"Isabella". I don't want that. I want something different. Don't get me wrong, I love my name, it's just that, I like being different. So, there you go...Charlene?"

"Yeah. And I like how you want to be different. I like Willa. It fits you." Charlene smiled. And from that moment on, Charlene and Willa were best friends.


	2. OTK Recruitment

**We know how the Keepers are recruited, but what is the recruitment process like for the Overtaker Kids (OTKs)? Write a description of what it's like to be drafted for the dark side!**

**OTK Recruitment**

First you feel it: an eerie coldness that you have no clue where it came from. They're only trying to catch you off guard. _This is it_, they'll think. You'd hear something behind you, but you don't know what. Then, they grab you. You didn't see it coming. It all happened so fast that by the time they had you, you were still trying to process what could have possibly caused that coldness.

"It's time." One of them will say. "We've been watching you for weeks, and you have proven yourself worthy to become a member."

"A member of what?" You'll ask slightly scared, yet at the same time, curious as to what you've been chosen for.

They lecture you about how the Kingdom Keepers should be eliminated, that the Overtakers are your family, and they must gain control over everything.  
Once you solemnly agree to, as they call it, "joining the dark side", then come the contacts. These aren't just any contacts, though. They're a vibrant green that stands out. Nobody else in the world, besides the other OTKs, have this specific green eye color. Once those contacts make contact with your eyes, you instantly become one of them. There's no turning back. The only way to be saved, is, as Disney refers to it, "true loves kiss". Other than that, once you go to the "dark side", there's no turning back.


	3. The Keepers in Search of

**Write a scene where the Keepers go into a Disney attraction (of your choosing) in search of something and get attacked by an OT (of your choosing). **

**The Keepers in Search of...**

"This way...I think..." Charlene said while feeling her way around the entrance que of Splash Mountain.

"You think?" Maybeck asked annoyed. "You don't sound too sure about that to me, Charlie."

"Hey! At least I'm-"

"OKAY!" Willa interrupted. "Focus you two. We need to find the Fob."

"And then get out of here as quickly as possible." Philby added. "This ride is ten times more creepy than it ever has been." They all stopped dead in their tacks at the sound of shuffling feet.

"Finn? Was that you?" Amanda whispered gripping Jess's arm.  
There was no response.

"Finn?" Charlene asked.

"Guess again!" Came the devilish voice of Cruella De Vil.

"Oh dear God why?!" Willa shreaked.

Cruella laughed...then coughed...then laughed again. "So I scare you, now do I?"  
There came no response from any of the Keepers. "Well? Do I?"

"No, not really." Philby said.

Cruella gasped in utter shock. "Explain yourself, British boy."

"Well...uh...you kind of...uh..." Philby stuttered.

"You can't do anything." Maybeck sneered.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. I mean, the Evil Queen can conjure spells, Tia Dalma can manipulate us, Maleificent can throw fireballs. What are you going to do? Fur coat us to death?"

"Ha! You wish! No, I plan on taking something very valuable to you all; especially you, my dear girl." She pointed to Amanda.

"What could you take away from me?" She yelled. "Last time I checked, I had nothing but Jess and-" She gasped, "No...no no no no no..." Cruella smiled evilly and snapped her fingers. Immediately after, Finn appeared with his hands bound behind his back with rope.

"Now children," Cruella said, "I'll let Mr. Whitman go and all of you live if you give me one thing."

"What?" Amanda snapped.

"The ability to control when you wake up."

"You mean the Fob?" Charlene asked.

"Yes, the Fob."

"You and us both." Maybeck mumbled.

"You mean, you don't know where it is?"

"No. Why do you think we'd be in here otherwise?"

She pondered this thought. "I don't know. But you better find that device in order to get your friend back."

"What?" Jess said. "What if we can't find it?"

"Then I guess you'll just have one less team member."

"Or you could just give him back and when we find the Fob, we'll give it to you. Sound good?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, okay." Cruella said and untied Finn's hands. Then she pushed him forward, sending him to the floor landing on his face.

"Finn!" Amanda yelled and got down on her knees next to him.

"Now if you'll excuse us," Willa said, "we have a Fob to find."

"When you find it, bing it to me at Thunder Mountain."

"Will do." Philby said.

Once Cruella was out of earshot of the Keepers, they started talking.  
"What a doof." Maybeck said. "She may be intimidating, but she's definately not the sharpest knife in the drawer."

"Yeah." Charlene agreed.

"Hey guys," Finn said, "I think I found it."

"Where?" Philby asked.

"Over here."

"Good. Now let's get out of here and make our return before Miss Crazy Lady finds us." Jess said.

"On three." Finn said. They all head hands. "One...Two...Three..."  
And he pushed the button.


	4. Escape From Barracks 14

**In the series, it's been implied that Amanda and Jess escaped Barracks 14. Write a brief scene describing how they managed to escape. *Please do not duplicate Mattie Weaver's method.**

**Escape From Barracks 14**

"Jess...Are you sure...about this...?" Amanda panted as she ran alongside her "sister" as they ran down a long hallway that seemed to never end; or maybe that was just the effect of the blinding lights flashing and deafening sirens blasting throughout the facility.

"Positive." Jess replied. "I had a dream about this and, if I know myself―which I'm pretty sure I do...my dreams _always_ come true or have..._some_ importance as to why...they happened." They rounded a corner and two big, metallic, silver doors came into view; both of which were heavily guarded.

"What do...we do...?" Amanda grunted.

"Push...You need to push them..." Jess said shoving her diary in her jacket. Her diary was considered private property that nobody could touch or look at; except Amanda and herself.

"Jess...Are you sure?"

Jess turned her head to look behind her and saw a numerous amount of guards gaining on them. "Yes..."

"But Jess what if-"

"Amanda! Please! Just do it! We're outnumbered now! We can't win!"

Amanda dared to steal a look behind her. "Okay." She took a deep breath. "I can do this..." She focused on only herself...no one or nothing else. She forgot about Jess. She forgot about how she was abandoned at such a young age by her parents. She forgot about how others looked down upon the two of them when they walked into a room. She forgot all of that and she started feeling like she could do some major damage if someone got in her way.

She grunted, thrust her arms out, and a pulse of energy shot out of her hands, making it collide with anyone who got in its way. The guards in front of and behind them were no longer on their feet, but unconscious on the floor.

"Come on," Amanda said grabbing Jess's hand and pulling her out the door, "We've got to get to Orlando to find the crazy, old man from your dream."

Jess laughed a little. "Don't forget about the boy with the brown hair and green eyes."

"Right...He'll be easy to find." Amanda said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, like finding an old man will be any easier!" Jess said.

"That just means we'll need more time where ever we're headed. That being said, _where_ exactly are we going?"

Jess smiled. "Disney World."

**P.s. I got honorable mention for this one!**


	5. Winter Olympics

**Place a KK character into a Winter Olympic sport and write a scene where they are competing for the gold.**

**Winter Olympics**

3...2...1..._Now!_

As I pushed myself forward, I found it harder and harder to keep the smile off my face. The rush of the wind. The sound of the snow shredding beneath my board. It was amazing. I couldn't believe that I'm actually here. Me, _Jessica Lockhart_, competing for the gold in the 2014 Winter Olympics. It's almost like a dream, all of this. Like it's too good to be true. But as I near the top of the half-pipe and find myself gripping the bottom of my board, I find my sister's eyes and lock onto them. Amanda holds my stare until I plummet back down, and I can just _feel_ the gold medal. There I'll be, standing before everybody, holding my gold medal high, and my head higher. I launch into the air, perform a back-flip-nose-grab, and land it perfectly, gaining a loud eruption of applause and cheers from the crowd.

I grind the side of the pipe and land without even processing what I'm doing. I ride up the right side and whip out the old Lando-Roll, a Frontside cork 540/720 method. It took me years and years to perfect that trick, and now I've done it. Finally. As my time runs out, I know it's time for the biggest trick of them all: the triple-cork. When I near the pipe's ledge, time seems to slow down. I zone-in on the spot I need to be when I jump. As it nears, I prepare myself for anything that might happen. I slide into the air and, as if it was possible, time seems to slow down even more. I grab the nose of my board and focus on what I have to do. I need to be light. If I want to get this gold, I need to go big, or go home.

I feel myself flip once in the air. I feel myself flip once more. I focus on the half-pipe coming at me so fast that I fear I will not be able to perform the last flip or worse, not land it. As I rotate in the air one more time, I instantly make contact with the snow covered half-pipe and stick the landing better than I thought I ever could.

As I release myself from my snowboard, I find myself being tackled from behind. I turn my head to find Amanda wrapping her arms around my body. I smile as I turn around in her embrace and hug her back.

"You did it, Jess," She whispered in my ear.

"I know," I say. "I can't believe it."

_"Athlete Jessica Lockhart, competing for the United States of America-"_ Applause and screams. _"-you finished with perfect scores all around, which means the U.S.A wins the gold, Norway wins the silver, and Germany wins the bronze."_

I look at Amanda in disbelief.

I won the gold.

I finally accomplished something.


	6. Valentine's Day Date

**Write a scene where one (or more) of the Keepers are out on a Valentine's Day date.**

**Valentine's Day Date**

"Where are we-"

"Charlene...Shh."

"Maybeck, I just want to know where we're going and why I'm blindfolded! I'm not even sure if I'm walking forwards!"

"Okay, okay." Maybeck laughed. "Just hang on, alright? We're almost there." He reached down and grabbed Charlene's hand.

Charlene gasped quietly at the gesture. "Okay..." She mumbled.

About five or so minutes passed before he let go of her hand to take the blindfold off. As he stood behind her and untied the knot, he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face.

"You ready?" He said before completely removing the blindfold.

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be ready for, but yes."

"Okay." Maybeck slowly removed the blindfold and took a step back.

Charlene gasped at what was in front of her. On the wall across from her was something that was different than anything she'd ever seen. Written all over was 'Charlene Turner' with a silhouette of Charlene in the middle of it. "Maybeck..." She breathed.

"Yes?" He said still behind her.

"It's...It's..." She turned around to look at him. "I love it!" She ran up to him and hugged him so tight he had trouble breathing.

"Only for you." He whispered.

"How long did it take you?" She said still hugging him.

"About three years."

"Three years?" Charlene said pulling back slightly to look him in the eye.

"Ah...yeah." He said releasing her to rub the back of his head. "I've, uh, been working on that for a while."

"But you asked me out yesterday."

"Yeah...I know. But, I've had feelings for you since the day we met."

"Maybeck..." She said again. "What about J―"

"Jess? Yeah, um, once I found out about her and Rob, I kind of became defensive about her. Wanting to be more of a brother than a boyfriend. Wanting to protect her from jerk-face guys like him and-" Charlene cut him off by pressing her lips to his.

She pulled back smiling. "You're so caring, you know?"

Maybeck shrugged. "Eh...It depends on if I like you or not."

"Do you like me like that?"

"Of course if do, Charlie." He said. "Except stronger."

Charlene kissed his cheek. "I'm glad to hear it." She smiled.

"Hey, Char?" Maybeck said quietly. "I know...I know this wasn't the BEST way to spend Valentine's Day, but I just had to-"

"Shh." She held a finger to his lips. "I don't care." She whispered. "Anything with you is the best." She kissed him again.


End file.
